<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhibitions (and the Art of Letting Them Go) by A_Reptile_Dysfunction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505349">Inhibitions (and the Art of Letting Them Go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reptile_Dysfunction/pseuds/A_Reptile_Dysfunction'>A_Reptile_Dysfunction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reptile_Dysfunction/pseuds/A_Reptile_Dysfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raucous and dim in the bar. What little light there was reflected off the bottles of liquor on the mirrored back wall. And even though smoking wasn’t allowed, the rancid stink of cigarettes veiled the stale air.</p>
<p>Not that Mamoru even noticed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inhibitions (and the Art of Letting Them Go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraOne/gifts">FloraOne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of course, my most sincerest gratitude is extended towards TheFisherKitty for her time and patience with the many *many* incarnations of this story. </p>
<p>And I wanted to dedicate this story to FloraOne who is a large part of the reason I've been so inspired to get back into writing. I've written for a few fandoms over the years (The Office, In Plain Sight, and Outlander) but Sailor Moon was my original fandom from my teenage years. Before 2020, I hadn't written anything in about 10 years. I have since become a wife and mother but struggled to maintain my identity outside of those roles.</p>
<p>So, thank you, Kitty and Flora for helping me get my identity back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhibitions (and the Art of Letting Them Go)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was raucous and dim in the bar. What little light there was reflected off the bottles of liquor on the mirrored back wall. And even though smoking wasn’t allowed, the rancid stink of cigarettes veiled the stale air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that Mamoru even noticed. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before hunching himself over the bar top with his hands wrapped around his scalp; all the while, thinking about the numerous reasons he regretted coming out tonight. It had been a crappy day and all he wanted to do was go home and unwind; however, he promised Matsumoto-sama that he would join the rest of the department at the bar to celebrate his retirement. He signaled the bartender and ordered a whiskey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rubbed at his eyes with his palms and nearly fell off his stool when somebody bumped into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, watch it!” he snapped but cut himself short when he found himself staring down into the bluest eyes he could ever remember seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry! So sorry!” The eyes were talking, and he shook his head to take in the rest of the petite woman on the floor in front of him. The rest of her was quite beautiful, too. Her golden hair swept up into twin pigtails, her skin so pearlescent that she was almost translucent, and full lips that she subconsciously licked as he stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It-it’s fine,” he stammered, “it’s quite alright. Are you okay?” He reached out a hand to help her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Happens all the time,” she accepted his hand, brushed her hands over her skirt, and smoothed her hair. “Usagi,” the girl extended her hand towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Mamoru’s voice cracked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name,” she laughed, “it’s Usagi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mamoru,” he answered as he accepted her proffered hand and nervously ran the other through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What brings you out tonight, Mamoru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “One of my co-workers is retiring,” he answered. “You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was supposed to meet a friend for drinks, but she just cancelled on me.” Usagi pouted and Mamoru was sure he’d never seen anything so adorable in his 27 years of existence. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say that you’re not typically one for social situations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very astute observation,” he raised his whiskey at her in salute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about my ass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ass toot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Astute. It means accurate,” he sipped at his drink and focused on the slight burn of the whiskey rather than the way she seemed to attract every single ray of light in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Well, thanks!” Her grin widened and she tilted her head, “What is it that you do, Mamoru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon at Hiroo Hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait… you’re a heart surgeon? Is your last name ‘Chiba’ perhaps?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru raised an eyebrow and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You performed my papa’s triple bypass 3 months ago! Kenji Tsukino sound familiar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh yes, Kenji-san! You must be the daughter Tsukino-sama’s wife was trying to set me up with,” he awkwardly chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Small world!” she beamed. “That’s so cool! You literally fix broken hearts for a living!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Mamoru chuckled and took another sip of whiskey. “So, what do you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Assistant Manager over at the Crown Gaming Center by day and a writer by night,” she winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you know Furuhata Motoki?” Mamoru’s eyes widened as he placed his glass on the coaster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you know Motoki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s my best friend. We grew up together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I went to high school with his sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really small world,” Mamoru threw back the rest of his drink and waved at the bartender for another. “What are you having?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sex on the Beach.” She hopped up on the stool adjacent to him and propped her head on her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have another and a…” he raised his glass and cleared his throat, “Sex on the Beach for this lady here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to Motoki, Usagi might have been the easiest person to talk to that Mamoru had ever met. He was completely captivated by her energy and confidence, not to mention that he thought she was stunningly gorgeous. Time flew for the two and before they knew it, the bar had emptied considerably. Mamoru couldn’t even remember his co-workers leaving. This girl was completely captivating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is going to sound very weird, but can you do me a favor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhh, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretend you’re super into me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?!” Mamoru was positive there would be no relying on his acting ability (or lack thereof.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s this guy that’s been creeping me out for the past 20 minutes… No, don’t turn around!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do… you want me to say something?” Mamoru began to shift his body off the barstool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi put her hand on his knee to stop him. “If that’s what I wanted, then I would do it myself,” she smiled, “but thank you anyway. It’s good to know that chivalry isn’t dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you put it that way…” Mamoru downed his drink in one gulp. He’d need all the liquid courage he could get. He shifted his stool closer so that his knees were on opposite sides of her lap. “You have the most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen.” Mamoru reached out and grazed her cheek lightly as he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. He lightly curled his trembling fingers at the nape of her neck to bring her ear closer to his lips, “I don’t have to pretend, though.” He winced as he realized how cheesy and out of character he was acting, and he slowly withdrew his head and focused on now empty rocks glass for a few moments before gathering up the courage to look at Usagi through his eyelashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi looked at him shocked. Her eyes were nearly black, and he was pretty sure she didn’t realize what she was doing to him as she bit her lip. Nervously, he ran a hand through his already mussed up hair before dropping his hand to trace his fingers down her arm finally threading his fingers with hers. Mamoru took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna get out of here?” the words tumbled out of him before he even knew what he was saying. ‘Well, to hell with inhibitions.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please,” she breathed. Mamoru signaled for the check and slapped some yen on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Autumn evenings in Japan were a thing to be savored. As Mamoru and Usagi burst out of the bar, they took a moment and inhaled the crisp air. It was late and the full moon hung high in the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Walk with me?” Mamoru gestured in front of him with a sweeping motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Usagi grinned up at him as she began walking in the direction he gestured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed before it became too much for Mamoru. “You know,” he paused, and she looked up at him, keeping pace as he confessed, “this was definitely not how I pictured my day ending."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you so accurately pointed out, I’m not big on social gatherings. They make me…” he paused looking for the right word, “…uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can sense that about you. You were looking pretty sullen sitting there all by yourself,” she nudged his arm with hers, took a few steps ahead of him and spun to face him while walking backwards. “You definitely seem like the strong and silent type.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The normal me wouldn’t be out walking with a girl he just met at a bar,” he chuckled. “Hell, the normal me wouldn’t even be found at a bar!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re only out walking with me to save me from a rando creepazoid…” she trailed off as she spun around to walk forwards again clasping her hands behind her back. “My knight in shining armor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru stopped walking at that. “That’s not the only reason…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. “It’s not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…” he whispered as she took a step closer to him. She stopped when she was toe-to-toe with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why else are you out walking with me?” Her voice was husky, and her eyes reflected the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know…” he stammered, unable to look away from her questioning gaze “I just know there’s more to it than just saving you from some ‘rando creepazoid’ back there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi smiled softly, shrugged, and began walking once more. “So, how did you figure your day was gonna end?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it was a crappy day, so I was pretty much just going to lay down in a dark room and sulk if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as if she knew exactly what to say and do to put him at ease, and he found himself telling her all about his terrible day; from stubbing his toe when he got out of bed, to forgetting his umbrella and being caught in the rain, and finally to the 84-year-old man he lost on the table that afternoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Mamoru…” she put a hand on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a part of the job. I’m used to it by now but just because I’m used to it doesn’t mean I like it,” he said softly as he covered her hand with his. “The worst part isn’t even telling the families when it happens…” he paused and took a deep breath. “It’s knowing them. It’s telling them exactly what will happen and ensuring their confidence that they will wake up again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his waist, and all Mamoru felt was warmth as he took deep breaths to maintain his composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did your best, right?” she asked while still hugging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s all anyone can ever ask of you and that’s all you’ll ever be able to give.” She stepped out of the embrace to look him in the eye. “You’re a wonderful doctor and an amazing surgeon. My papa only had wonderful things to say about you, and that hardly ever happens with him! He’s seriously the most critical person on the planet…” her smile was reassuring as she trailed off, and their gazes locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru cleared his throat, thus breaking the spell. “Thanks, Usagi,” he cupped her cheek and reveled in the softness of her skin before continuing their stroll along the city streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair walked around aimlessly, just talking about whatever came to mind. Mamoru couldn’t remember a time when he enjoyed someone else’s company so much. Usagi was so vibrant and full of life, a stark contrast to his own brooding personality. As they walked, the conversation died down to a comfortable silence and their hands brushed but neither held on. It was as if they both enjoyed the dance and wanted it to last as long as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, they came to a park. It was quiet, and crickets were the only sounds surrounding their amiable taciturnity. Usagi found a bench and perched herself on the back with her feet on the seat. Her burgundy skirt accentuated her seemingly endless legs as she crossed them at the knee. Mamoru moved to join her, and he sat himself on the seat. He looked up at her and his breath hitched in his throat. The moon illuminated her skin and caused her hair to almost sparkle, making her appear as if she was not of this world. Before he realized it, words were forming, and he couldn’t stop them as they spilled out into the brisk evening air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life,” his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “and I don’t ever want this evening to end.” It was as if she had a superpower that lowered his inhibitions, because he knew he didn’t drink enough whiskey for this level of honesty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled down at him and blushed as she scooted closer to him on the bench’s backrest. Mamoru’s breath hitched as his nose was suddenly level with her breasts. He reached up to run a tentative hand through one of her pigtails and yes, indeed, it was as silky as it looked. Her breath was warm on his forehead and ruffled the hair that fell over it. He shifted on the bench so that his right leg was under him and he half stood half kneeled to raise his eyeline to a more respectful level. He could smell the grenadine from her drinks mixed with the vanilla of what he assumed was her perfume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi reached out and mirrored his actions by running her fingers through his hair and brushing it out of his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He shivered as her nails combed lightly over his scalp. All of the tension from his day was gone, and he was putty in her hands. Her nails made their way to the nape of his neck and he shuddered at her feather-light touches. His eyes slowly opened, and he rose on his right knee to eye level with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would very much like to kiss you…” he whispered. Her lips were so close to his, her eyes half-lidded and heavy with what he hoped was desire. When she didn’t pull away, he torturously closed the distance and placed his lips lightly against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing wasn’t something Mamoru took part in very often. There was the occasional quick peck on a cheek when social graces called for them; but, as a personal rule, Mamoru never got close enough to really want to kiss anyone. At 27 years old, he had never had a real first kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this… this was transcendent. This was why he never kissed anyone else. This was what he was waiting for. Her lips were warm and pliant and welcoming as his urgency increased. His hands moved to cup both sides of her face and she opened herself to him. She tasted sweetly of maraschino and he groaned when her tongue met his. She was utterly intoxicating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi was the first to pull away; albeit breathlessly. “Mamoru,” she whispered as she rested her forehead against his and swallowed, “this isn’t something I usually do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momentary panic set in as he pondered her meaning. As a chronic overthinker, Mamoru had already thought out every worst-case scenario by the time she started speaking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he looked down and wrung his hands in his lap. “I shouldn’t have…” He was cut off with her lips on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant…” she whispered. “Do you live around here?” she asked him with wide, dilated eyes boring into his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, about half a kilometer that way,” he pointed towards the other end of the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi stood up with a bounce and held out her hand. “Lead the way!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru shook his head in disbelief but gathered his wits quickly. He took her hand, and together they strolled through the park to his apartment building that sat at the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator ride was the loudest it had ever been without words being spoken. The air was charged with electricity as he traced his thumb on the underside of her wrist and brought her hand up to kiss her fingers. He swallowed the lump that had built in his throat as he draped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. Her essence took up the entire space. His senses were overwhelmed with her scent, her taste still on his tongue, and her radiance that blinded him. Mercifully, the elevator finally stopped at his floor, and the doors opened for them. Tugging on her hand, he guided them down the hallway to his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, he was able to unlock the door without fumbling with his keys too much. As soon as they clattered into the dish that he kept on his genkan table, she had him crushed against the door, her mouth heavy and sweet on his. She shoved his suit jacket off his shoulders and began to frantically untuck his shirt. He tugged at his tie and whipped it off before crashing his lips to hers again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” he murmured into her mouth, and he felt her smile as he shifted himself off the door to lead her into the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one of consequence…” she coyly looked up at him through her long eyelashes as she seated herself on his couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru stood there dumbfounded, as if he found something the apartment had been missing the whole time he’d been there. She definitely did not fit in with the dark and bland surroundings. She was the Sun with her own gravitational pull. He gladly succumbed and joined her on the couch. Immediately, she was straddling his lap with her fingers back in his hair and her mouth hot on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must know,” he asked, pulling away, “who are you and what have you done with my inhibitions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you complaining?” She pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell no.” Mamoru grabbed her by the nape and brought her lips down to his. They kissed frantically; he placed open mouthed kisses on the skin above the swell of her breasts and she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too many clothes,” Usagi grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Mamoru as she finally pushed his dress shirt from his shoulders and found his undershirt. He leaned forward, reached his hand behind his neck and pulled the shirt off in one fell swoop. “Oh, thank god,” she sighed as she latched her lips to his neck and ran her hands down his chest and raked her nails over his abdomen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands roamed her torso, caressing her breasts before eventually finding their way to Usagi’s waist, and teased the hem of her blouse that had come untucked in their frenzy. Her skin was warm as he splayed his left hand against her lower back, and he could feel goosebumps rise at his touch. His right hand moved to her thigh, and he flipped them, so she was pressed into the couch with a giggle. Mamoru groaned as he slipped a hand up her skirt to her thigh and found the hem of a thigh high stocking. It was too much for him and he paused to pinch himself. ‘Nope. Not dreaming,’ he thought as he delved back under the skirt to her creamy thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the sounds she was making! Mamoru had never heard anything so erotic, so passionate, or so beautiful. They paused momentarily, chests heaving, and hair mussed as they looked to each other for affirmation. Finding it in her eyes, he threaded his fingers with hers, and with his other hand, lightly traced a finger to her inner thigh and slowly drew it up to the juncture of where thigh met pelvis. He couldn’t tear his eyes off her face as he teased the outside of her panties and swallowed a moan as she writhed in pleasure. He rubbed at her entrance over the fabric and pressed a finger in shallowly, soaking it even more than it already was. Slowly, he withdrew and dragged his digit slightly higher to tap at her clit before bringing it back down to her entrance. Over and over, he repeated the sequence, and her breathing became more labored the longer he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Mamoru gave in to temptation and slipped a finger underneath and into her slick heat. Usagi gasped and threw her head back as he slowly inched his finger inside her and withdrew it just as slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ma-Mamo…” Usagi whined. “Shit! Mamoru, faster!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru smiled and leaned forward so that his lips were at her ear, “I believe I mentioned earlier that I didn’t want this night to end…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuuuuuck, Mamoru!” Usagi groaned as he plunged a second finger inside and pressed a thumb to her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was mesmerized by the heaving of her chest and how her words came out panting as he circled his thumb slowly around her clit, periodically pressing into it. Finally, the single thread holding his restraint in check snapped, and he pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them on the floor. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he bent his head down to her heat and nudged her clit with his nose before snaking his tongue out to taste her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands clawed at his head, and the sensation of her nails raking across his scalp shot straight to his groin. He hummed in appreciation as he worshipped her with his tongue. It wasn’t long before he could sense how close she was, and he slipped a finger inside her as he continued his ministrations with his tongue. Her walls began fluttering around his finger, and he pressed his tongue into the side of her clit as she rode out her orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Usagi came down from her high, he rearranged his body over hers and kissed her languidly. Of all the ways he pictured his terrible, no good, very bad day going, this was nowhere on the radar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” she sighed as she lightly scratched her nails up and down from the nape to the base of his neck causing him to shiver involuntarily. “Just… wow, Mamo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She tasted of salty sweat and he sucked at her carotid point where he could feel her strong pulse quickening beneath his tongue. He trailed soft kisses up her neck to her jaw and finally behind her earlobe, while his hands moved to her breasts above her blouse as she began to squirm beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ma-mamoru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Usa?” he murmured between kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I get a glass of water?” Usagi was breathless as he eased up off the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be right back,” he pecked her lips and stood up to pad over to the kitchen where he pulled two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with water. Mamoru made his way back to where Usagi had set herself upright on the couch. Her eyes stared at him hungrily as he handed her a glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered as she accepted the glass, took a long sip, and set it down on the table. Normally, Mamoru would have moved a coaster underneath the glass, but there was nothing normal about anything that had transpired over the past few hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you want something to eat? Watch something on TV?” he asked as he cracked his neck and subsequently rubbed at it bashfully. Mamoru had welcomed the momentary reprieve. Despite his physical enthusiasm, his brain was relentlessly running through every possible outcome of the evening he’d experienced thus far, and he was grateful for the momentary reprieve as he gathered his wits. He looked up to Usagi and noticed her taking in the surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you play?” she stood and walked over to his piano and ran a delicate hand over the polished wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit.” Suddenly Mamoru felt shy as he moved to stand next to her. He brushed his fingers against hers and felt a thrill when she lightly threaded two of her fingers with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you play something for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru brought their linked fingers up to his lips and kissed her on the knuckles. “Any requests?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprise me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru moved to sit on the piano bench and thought for a moment before resting his hands on the ivory. It was a favorite that he began to play, and he didn’t even need the sheet music. Within moments, he had lost himself in the haunting melody of ‘Gnossienne #1’ by Erik Satie that hung in the air like a gossamer curtain. He became conscious of her presence behind him but still shivered as she rested her hands on his shoulders and began to lightly caress her nails down his upper arms. Closing his eyes, he leaned into both her touch and the melancholy lilt of the melody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi hugged him from behind as he finished the song, and he brought his left hand up to her clasped ones. He twisted his body and moved his right hand moved to her waist to pull her onto his lap. She giggled in delight as he leaned up to kiss her softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it we have between us?” Mamoru’s voice caught in his throat as he broke their kiss. “This isn’t normal; at least not for me.” He cringed as he realized how that might sound and felt he needed to correct himself before she got the wrong idea about how he thought of her. “I mean, I haven’t done this before…” he cringed again. Why were words so hard?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She silenced him with a finger to his lips before he could dig himself deeper. “It’s not normal for me either,” she smiled softly as she moved to cup his cheek. Mamoru sighed and leaned into her hand. His anxiety melted away with her touch. Is this what peace felt like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to be honest with you, Usa,” he brought a hand up to the one on his cheek. “You were my first real kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the front door!” She had a look of genuine shock on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true,” he looked her in the eyes, “I’ve never had a real desire like this before. It’s as if your touch ignited a spark. I feel as if I’ve been living outside my body this whole evening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just gave me the most amazing oral… how is this possible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave her a sheepish half-smile and shrugged. “I am a doctor… trained in observation and anatomy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi’s brow furrowed as she took it all in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Usa.” He laid a hand on her knee. “I really should have tried to mention it sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi remained silent for a few moments before shifting to stand. Mamoru was positive he just screwed everything up. Before he could move to join her in a standing position, she straddled him on the piano bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never been anyone’s first before,” she purred in his ear before melding her lips to his. Mamoru’s hands automatically flew to her waist and held her tight to him. Each brush of their tongues shot straight to his groin. It was torturous. It was perfection. It was nirvana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usa,” he croaked, “we just met four hours ago. We don’t have to do anything…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi cut him off with a kiss as she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off her shoulders. She leaned in close so that her lips brushed against his ear. “If there’s one thing you’re going to learn about me, it’s that I never, ever do anything that I don’t want to do.” She licked at his earlobe and Mamoru knew that if he weren’t already sitting, he would have collapsed on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bedroom door was already open, and she led him by the hand into his most private space. She gasped as she took in the large room with the giant glass-paned windows. The moon shone through, tinting the room in blue light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru was awestruck as she stood in a moonbeam in her skirt and bra. Her silhouette glowed as if she was powered by moonlight. Her arms moved to hug herself as she gazed out the window at the city below. He approached her tentatively, wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, and rested his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as he reveled in the sensation of her back pressed against his bare chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s breathtaking,” she whispered as she took in the view before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It truly is,” Mamoru murmured as he nuzzled the space behind her ear and lightly bit her earlobe, following it with a soft kiss. “You’re intoxicating, Usa…” he whispered before kissing the flush that appeared on the nape of her neck. His hands moved down her shoulders, taking the bra straps with them, and he kissed the newly exposed skin as his hands moved to caress her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi turned in his embrace to find herself flush against him. His hands splayed across her back as he held her to him. Looking into her eyes for consent, he moved to unhook her bra and let the garment fall silently onto the carpet. The sensation of skin on skin was almost too much for Mamoru to handle as her breasts were finally pressed against his body, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he ground his hips into her involuntarily. He shuddered as his erection pressed into her belly and he held her hips close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi leaned up and kissed him slowly before stepping back to undo his belt. She made quick work of his pants leaving him standing there in his boxer briefs. As if he couldn’t stand to not be touching her, Mamoru grabbed at her hips to bring her back flush against him, and his hands found the zipper of her skirt. She shimmied out of it and stood before him, completely nude and illuminated by the moonlight. A solitary tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek. She was too beautiful, and he found himself wondering if he was dreaming for the umpteenth time that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped forward and palmed the length of his confined erection. A sound he was sure he’d never made before that night echoed in the back of his throat as he pressed her back to him and walked her towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell backwards onto the bed with a squeak and reached for him to join her. Mamoru climbed onto the bed and hovered his entire length over her tiny frame. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him in close. He lowered his body and ground his hips into hers. He could feel her wetness soaking him through his briefs and he swallowed a strangled gasp by kissing the angel beneath him deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One long, slender leg hooked around his hip to bring him even closer and he ground against her center, softly at first but with increasing urgency. Usagi pushed him on the shoulders onto his back, and she immediately straddled his waist to grind against him. His underwear was completely soaked as she rode him. He was completely helpless, and his hands seemed to have minds of their own. They roamed her entire body: her breasts where his thumbs rubbed over pebbled nipples, her ribcage which earned a jolt and an adorable little squeal because she was apparently ticklish, her abdomen where his thumbs traced light circles, and finally, her back where he dragged his nails up her spine to her neck pulling her down for a languid kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted a leg and rested it near her other one, so she was no longer straddling him as they continued to kiss. Mamoru jolted as he felt her slide her hand beneath the waistband of his underwear to gently trace a finger along his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Usa,” he threw his head back and held her tighter to him. Her only response was to hook her fingers into the waistband and pull down the only remaining barrier between them. She gave him a wicked grin as she kissed her way down his chest, his abdomen, his pelvis, all the way to his cock. Steadying it with one hand, she ran her tongue flat against the underside causing him to fist his sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru was overwhelmed by all the new sensations as her mouth moved up and down over his cock. When she reached the tip, she would lightly suck on the head before plunging back down towards his base. He throbbed in her mouth and grabbed her head to pull her back up to him. She yelped in surprise but turned to a moan as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said,” he kissed her, “I wanted,” another kiss, “this to,” kiss, “last.” He held her head as he sealed his lips to hers and flipped her, so she was once again on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reality sunk in as he felt the sweet sensation of her slick heat against his erection. “I-I don’t have anything…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IUD,” she moaned into his mouth and that was all the consent he needed as he lined himself up and plunged into her. His vision went white, and he began to move at her insistent hands grabbing at his buttocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Mamo-chan,” she growled into his mouth and he stilled at the nickname. He’d never had a nickname before, and his heart felt warm. “Fuck! Mamo-chan, move goddammit!” He shook his head and withdrew until he was at her entrance before plunging back into her again. Slowly he repeated the sequence and marveled at the way her breasts heaved in sexual frustration. Her nails clawed at his back and her legs hooked around his hips to keep him close as she raised her hips to meet his with each thrust. He held her hips with an iron grip as he placed wet kisses wherever his mouth could touch, her shoulders, her clavicle, her neck, her collarbone, ears, nose, and finally her mouth. He swallowed her moans as if he were a man dying of thirst and had found an oasis. Her sweetness had given way to saltiness during their exertions which only made him thirsty for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he felt her tightening around his length, and he moved to press his thumb to her clit. He began to move his thumb in circles as her inner walls began to flutter and her back arched off the bed, her breasts pressing into his chest. He held her tight, slowly pumping in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. Overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling, his own orgasm followed as she began to come down from the heavens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay in a sweaty heap in their post-coital haze, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. Mamoru combed his fingers through her hair, and her fingers lightly danced over his rib cage as they lay there with heaving breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Usako…” he felt her smile against his chest, and he kissed the crown of her head. Moonlight reflected off the beads of sweat that collected in the slope of her hip; it looked like her skin was made of tiny diamonds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama was right…” Usagi sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru wasn’t quite sure that he’d heard her correctly, and his head whipped up. “Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi looked up at him with a coquettish smirk, “You’re not the only one she tried to set up,” she reached up to his bewildered face. “She talked you up quite a bit too, you know… ‘Oh, Usagi! He’s so handsome! Oh, Usagi, he’d be soooo perfect for you!’ It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for her, but this time she was 100% right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god…” Mamoru’s head fell back against the pillow and he rested an arm across his eyes in embarrassment, “you’re serious?” He felt her nod against his chest, and he couldn’t contain his amusement any longer. “Remind me to thank her should I ever meet her again because she pretty much said the same things about you, but I shrugged it off. Strangely enough, she’s not the first mother to try to set me up with her available daughter,” Mamoru ran a hand down his face, “or son…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” Mamoru raised his eyebrows in mock offense. “Are you laughing at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll show you what happens when you laugh at me...” Mamoru shifted his body, so he was above her once again and ran his hands down her body to rest on her behind and press her close to him. She moaned and he felt himself grow hard against her belly. He bent down to take a breast into his mouth, bit down on a pebbled nipple, and soothed it with the flat of his tongue. Her hands snaked around his neck, but he grabbed them and held them above her head as he continued to lavish her breasts. His knee came up between her legs, and he rested his thigh at the apex of her thighs. Mamoru groaned as he felt her rub her arousal against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using one hand to hold both of hers in place, he brought the other hand down her body to her wetness. Slipping a finger into her folds, he was quickly drenched in her essence, and he plunged a finger inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mamo-chan… please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it you want, Usako?” he breathed into her ear as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” he added another finger and pressed his thumb to her clit as he lowered his lips to her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… I want…” she panted, “touch… you… Mamo-chan…” she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, “please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go of her hands and they immediately flew to the back of his head as if they were magnetically drawn there. She pulled his head down to kiss him fully on the mouth and he groaned as his tongue met hers. Mamoru felt her begin to clench around him and he withdrew his fingers, eliciting a growl from the blonde vixen beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mamo-chan!” her eyes alight with frustration and she shoved at his shoulders in a surprising show of force. A leg swung over his hips and she was straddling him before he knew what had happened. Mamoru’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as she began sliding her heat against his erection. His hands went to her hips, but her strength shown through as she grabbed at them and mirrored his earlier actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being held willingly captive with his hands above his head, he marveled at the emotions flitting across her features. The moonlight cast shadows over the planes of her face and her eyes glittered with the reflection of moonbeams. She slid over him with increasing speed before sliding up just far enough to position him at her entrance, and she sheathed him deep within her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sh-shit, Usa!” Her breasts dangled in front of his face as she leaned to maintain her hold on his hands, and he craned his neck to take a pert nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and her hold subsequently loosened as he suckled on her breast; Mamoru took the opportunity to free his hands and place them on her hips. He held on for dear life as she rode him, and he felt his pleasure building more quickly than he’d hoped. He brought one hand to her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Mamo-chan!” she heaved breathily above him, and he felt the tell-tale tightening signaling how close she was to completion. He kept his hand at her clit and brought the other one to the back of her head to meet her halfway for a searing, passionate kiss as he felt his pressure building along with hers. He saw white as she vocalized her orgasm into his mouth; her moans were the sexiest sound he had ever tasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi collapsed against his chest as their breathing began to slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…” they whispered simultaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I keep you?” Usagi mumbled against his chest, and Mamoru thought his heart would burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usa, you’re so vibrant and optimistic…” He ran a hand through her golden locks. “On a good day, I’m hardly a conversationalist. Wouldn’t you rather have someone who…” he was cut off by her finger on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she said simply, “no, I wouldn’t rather. Mamo-chan, there is a vibrant side to you; it’s all I saw of you tonight. You are kind, empathetic, and passionate, and even though we’ve only known each other for a few hours, I already know that you’re more than I could ever have hoped for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed the crown of her head, resting his cheek against her tresses as he hugged her tightly to him. He felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He closed his own eyes and whispered one final prayer to the goddess in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please mean that…” he closed his eyes feeling at peace for the first time for as long as he could remember and he inhaled the calm scent of moonlight before drifting off into a contented sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>And there you have it. I tried to leave it open just in case I wanted to continue it but also leave it at a nice stopping point in case I didn't. Please take a moment to review; my anxiety will thank you!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>